


Lullaby Lyrics

by mifodus



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006), The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Not a fic, Song - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mifodus/pseuds/mifodus
Summary: wrote this to the tune of the lullaby from pan's labyrinth but the contents align more closely to the shape of water
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Lullaby Lyrics

Dear you look so young and fair

Innocent and light as air,

Suffocating, thick as air

Please stay, I want you to

I watch you run across the lake

The lake looks clear and calm today

Tomorrow though, it might be grey

Will you, will you not stay

When the morning mist burns clear

Almost you were never here

Now I look into your eyes

You'll stay if I want you to


End file.
